kingdomheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
Blitz Form
Blitz Form is an ability introduced in Kingdom Hearts III. Blitz Form is accessible when Sora wields the Crystal Snow, Grand Chef, or Nano Gear Keyblades. Appearance When in Blitz Form, Sora's clothes become green with indigo flame patterns. Mechanics Blitz Form's weapons focuses on speed and mobility. As such, some of its added abilities while in the Formchange include several Air Slides and Superslides, Glide, as well as its unique abilities HP and MP Walker. Combos & Finishes ''Crystal Snow ;Blizzard Claws Sora's Crystal Snow Keyblade splits and transforms into a pair of icicle claws in each hand, similar to Strike Form's Agile Claws. Blizzard Claws are capable of dealing rapid swiping attacks, and appear to be more effective against singular targets though adequate against multiple enemies. ;Blizzard Blades When Sora has filled the Situation Command meter a second time after Blizzard Claws has been activated, the claws can transform into icicle-like weapons attached to Sora's wrists and feet. While in this stage, Sora skates along the ground. When attacking, he unleashes fast-paced Blizzard-based melee attacks, with a combo finisher that kicks to generate icicles from the ground. As a Finish Command attack, Sora stomps the ground and creates a large snowflake-shaped patch of ice. A tall ice structure begins erupting from that patch as Sora dances and ascends it, before striking it from the top and causing it to collapse and damage surrouding enemies. This form's unique Shotlock is Frozen Crescents which has Sora perform a series of lightning-fast slashes with the Blizzard Blades. Grand Chef ;Frying Pan Sora's Grand Chef Keyblade transforms into a shield, similar to Guardian Form's Counter Shield, which he uses to both block and attack with. Not unlike Goofy, Sora attacks by bashing with and throwing the shield at enemies, and has a combo finisher consisting of summoning a circle of fire around Sora that expands outwards. Sora can perform a Finish Command that involves transforming his Keyblade into a giant frying pan and slams on the ground. This form's unique Shotlock is called Fruit Crusher, where Sora catch tons of fruit from the sky on the Counter Shield, then spinning it to send all of it unto his targets. Nano Gear'' ;Nano Arms The Nano Gear Keyblade transforms into a larger, broadsword-type weapon with the "blade" composed of microbot-like nanomachines. When attacking, Sora retains many of his normal combo attacks. However, the nanomachines in his weapon allow him to adopt combo attacks and finishers copied from the transformations of other Keyblades, such as Twin Yo-Yos' mid-ranged forward-moving attack, Drill Punch's diving aerial attack, Hyper Hammer's air-to-ground slam, etc. This is achieved with the nanos transforming his blade into smaller versions of those respective forms. Sora finishes combos with the blade morphing into a giant fist that fires nanomachines straight forward, penetrating multiple targets. This transformation's Finish Command attack has Sora generate a portal above him, before jumping into it and creating a sphere of portals composed of the nanomachines. From then the nanos form spikes jutting outwards from the portals in all directions to damage surrounding enemies. This form's unique Shotlock is Zone Connector, which has Sora send streams of nanomachines through a number of portals to attack his targets from different angles while he himself stays in one spot, similar to the Happy Gear's Warp Trick Shotlock. Category:Formchange